Überleben
by Eve1809
Summary: Chloe ist alleine, in ihrer Wohnung, und deprimiert. Chloe / Olliver


Titel: Überleben

Rated: R

Author: Eve1809

Spoiler. Season 6

pairing: chloe / olliver , Clark

disclaimer: nicht unseres. Also nicht verklagen

Author Notes: Ich hatte so eine Idee, wie sich Chleo und Oliver kennen lernten. Die Story, ist noch so am Reifen.

Chleo Sullivan schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Alles hatte für Sie an Reiz verloren. Jeder der sie einst kannte, würde erschreckt zur Kenntnis nehmen, das dies nicht mehr die junge Frau war. Die einst beim Daiyl Planet arbeitete.

Daily Planet. Das war bevor, sie gefeuert wurde. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben, gewesen. Mit einem seufzen stand sie auf, und nahm das dreckige Geschirr, das vor ihr stand, um es in die Spüle zu stellen. Louis, bekam ihre Stelle. Ihren Posten. Ihr Leben.

„Sie sollten, sich ein besseres Beispiel an ihrer Cousine nehmen" „Du kannst Nix" „ Louis Lane ist die Bessere Reporterin" „Du bist nix wert!" „ die Bessere"

Verzweifelt versuchte sie , die Stimmen aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

„NEIN! das ist nicht wahr!" Chloe schüttelte den Kopf." Oder doch?" Nicht mal, sie selbst nahm es sich ab. Sie wischte, sich die Tränen, mit der Handfläche , war ,etwas wahres dran. Sie wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen.

Sie selbst, hatte Louis zum Daily geholt. Sie wahr ihre einzige, die sie noch hatte in Smallville.

Chloe schaute zu dem Bilde an der Wand. „Eine glückliche Bilderbuch-Familie",dieser Gedanke schoss , ihr durch den Kopf. Sie ging zu ihm und sah ihn sich zum x-male an.

Das Foto aus einer vergangen Zeit. War sie da glücklich? Chloe wusste nicht mal dies, so genau. Sie drehte sich um und setzt sich wieder. Die Hände,schlang sie um sich, als wollte sie sich selbst Umarmen.

Aber es musste doch wahr sein. Denn alle auf diesem Foto lächelten . Ihre Mum und ihr Dad. Ja , und selbst sie. Chloe lächelte. Ja, das war bevor, ihre Mum ging. Kindheits- Erinnerungen erscheinen in ihrem Gedächtnis."Du bist nix und kannst Nix", sagte das nicht immer, ihre Mum?

„Es reicht Chloe Sallivan" . Sie stand auf. „Es war nicht richtig, von ihr". Sie sagte es, sich immer wieder,. Wie ein Mantra.

Und das sich Eltern trennen? Das geschah, doch immer wieder, oder nicht. „es war nicht meine Schuld" .

Oder doch? Sagte das nicht mein Vater als, er ging. „ wegen dir ging,sie."

Mein Vater.

Wie leicht, man diese 2. Wörter sagen konnte. Chloe dachte über, die letzte Begegnung mit ihm nach.

Als er ihr , Darleen vorstellte und ihr gleichzeitig sagte, er hätte jetzt eine neue Familie. Er würde mit ihr an die Ost- Küste ziehn, Ohne Sie.

„denn wegen , dir ging sie!" Und das wolle er , mit Darleen, nicht auch erleben. Es war ein Schock, für sie.

Aber da kam Louis,kurz danach. IHRE Cousine. Und sie hatte ein Gefühl, von Familie.

Bis sie, ihr alles nahm.

„Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr. Chloe Sallivan. „sie zog, ärgerlich,das Shirt zurecht. Wann hatte sie das eigendlich angezogen? Sonntag?

Heute war Dienstag.?

" Oh Mann , Chloe!" sie zog es aus und ging in das Badezimmer. Sie drehte die Dusche an und wartete , bis der Raum,sich aufgewärmt hatte .

Gedankenverloren sah sie zu, wie der Spiegel sich beschlägt.

Ring...Ring... Ring

„Was?" Erschrocken, drehte Choe den Wasserhahn ab und ging zu ihrem Telefon.

„Hey...Chloe, ist alles in Ordnung? Du solltest bereits seit 30 min hier sein!"

Chloe hörte die Stimme von Clark Kent. Clark. Ein Lächeln, huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Alles Ok, wieso, es ist doch Dienstag?" „Heute ist Mittwoch, Chloe!", Clark runzelte die Stirn, „heute, Farm, Essen! „Smallville, lass sie in Ruhe, ich hab dir gesagt, ruf sie früher an"

Chloe hörte Louise, bei Chlark. Sie war bei Ihm. Chlark und Louis. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst , das sie Allein war.

Chlark Kent, der unglaublichste Mann, den sie kannte. Ihr bester Freund. ,seit Kindertagen.

Er konnte sich , immer auf sie verlassen und sie half ihm , wo immer sie auch konnte.

Ja,sie stellt, ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück,um ihn bei zustehen. Und wo für?

„Sry, Chlark, ich hab`s vergessen:" Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. „ Und , um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann nicht!" Sie wollte beide nicht sehn. Sie merkte, das sie schroff Chlark anfuhr. Aber es war ihr egal.

„mmm, ok Chloe. Bye" Chlark, drehte sich als der den Hörer auflegt , zu Louis um.

„Ich weiß nicht, Louis, sie hörte sich nicht gut an" „Komm Smallville, lass sie in Ruhe."

Chlark, runzelte die Stirn. „Hey, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Sie. Zuerst der Daily , dann die Sache mit uns." „Ich weiß, Chlark" Louis lehnte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn „ich mir auch, aber sie ist eine Kämpferin"

„ Ja, das ist sie!"er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.


End file.
